Mantan?
by plateakuu
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016. Bibir Sakura mengerucut lucu. "Ya kali aku makan sambil kamu nguyel-uyel aku gitu? Mana nyaman, Sas?" / "Bukannya kalau kangen suka diginiin, ya?" / Memuncak sudah kekesalan Sakura. "Bangun atau aku gak makan!" / AU SasuSaku's Fanfiction


Beberapa hari ini Sakura lebih hobi baca buku dahulu sebelum membuat tulisan. Katanya sih perlu referensi, makanya ia akan meluangkan paling tidak satu jam untuk baca buku sebelum bersanding dengan laptopnya. Namun sudah dua hari ini Sakura merasa bosan, karena buku-buku yang tersedia di rumahnya adalah buku-buku kategori berat. Ya bayangin aja, dari satu ruangan ini, yang penuh dengan rak buku, isinya cuma kamus, ensiklopedia, buku-buku manajemen bisnis, sama sastra klasik doang, dengan berbagai bahasa. Puyeng aja kali baca begituan waktu hamil gini.

Padahal Sakura sudah minta Bibi Chiyo sama dua keponakannya buat ngubek-ubek perpus rumah, tapi nihil, gak ada bahan bacaan ringan. Sama sekali gak ada. Patesan aja Sasuke bawaannya serius mulu. Lha wong bacaannya beginian -_-

Sakura duduk di sofa perpus rumahnya dengan muka cemberut. Ia khawatir kalau membaca buku model beginian, jabang bayinya bakalan kayak sang suami. Ya walau iya sih dia mau anknya besok seganteng dan sejenius Sasuke, tapi juga jangan punya pembawaan serius, bisa nakutin calon mantunya kelak, kan berabe.

Apa yang harus dia lakuin?

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own any profit from this fiction.

Mantan? © kr-cokelat

Rate T; Bahasa Gak Baku; AU SasuSaku's Fanfiction for BTC 2016

Prompt #62

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Summary:

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016. Bibir Sakura mengerucut lucu. "Ya kali aku makan sambil kamu nguyel-uyel aku gitu? Mana nyaman, Sas?" / "Bukannya kalau kangen suka diginiin, ya?" / Memuncak sudah kekesalan Sakura. "Bangun atau aku gak makan?!" / AU SasuSaku's Fanfiction

.

"Aku ikut kamu ke kantor ya, Sas!" Sakura berujar dengan semangat. Sedangkan Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. "Buat apa?"

"Ya masa kamu ninggalin aku sama Baby Uchiha sendirian di rumah," kata Sakura sambil membenahi dasi suaminya.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Ia menatap maklum dengan kelakuan Sakura. Kata Ayah Kizashi, mayoritas orang hamil emang jadi lebih manja. Itu juga berlaku buat Sakura, apa-apa pengen bareng terus sama suaminya, tapi ya mau gimana? Gak bisa tiap hari bareng kan? Dia juga harus kerja kali.

Oke, mari berikan penjelasan yang halus pada Sakura. "Sayang, kamu di rumah gak sendiri. Itu ada Bibi Chiyo yang nemenin."

Dasi Sasuke ditarik ke bawah dengan cukup kencang oleh Sakura. Mulai deh ngambeknya. "Ish, Baby Uchiha kan maunya ditemenin Papa. Kamu gak sayang sama aku lagi, ya, Sas?"

Gini nih orang hamil, mood swing mulu tiap hari. Udah gitu dikit-dikit ngambek kalau permintaannya gak dipenuhi.

"Lagian ini kan permintaannya anak kamu, kalau besok dia ingusan gimana? Kamu mau dasi kamu aku buat lap ingus?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah cukup besar. Usianya sudah hampir enam bulan.

Ini dia yang gak Sasuke suka. Bawa-bawa ingus mulu tiap ngambek. Duh, mana tega dia ngebiarin keturunannya ingusan gara-gara permintaannya gak dipenuhin?

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas. Kali ini ia angkat tangan miliknya, kemudian mengusap bahu Sakura. "Nanti kalau di kantor aku tinggal-tinggal gimana? Sebelum makan siang aku ada meeting sekitar satu jam."

Sakura mendongak. Matanya berbinar saat merasa Sasuke mulai luluh. "Gakpapa kok, Sas. Aku di sana juga cuma mau ngelanjutin proyek novel bulan ini. Aku gak akan ganggu kamu, deh. Janji," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Lagian Dedek lagi gak mau jauh-jauh dari kamu."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Lantas, disentilnya dahi lebar wanita itu dengan pelan. "Dedek atau kamu?"

Dasar tukang gengsi.

.

.

Sasuke adalah wakil direktur Uchiha Corp, jadi wajar saja ia memiliki ruang kerja yang cukup luas dan mewah. Ruangannya bercat abu-abu dengan dinding kaca pada sebelah selatannya. Berhadapan dengan gedung-gedung tinggi lainnya. Sofa hitam sehalus beludru, di bawahnya terdapat karpet yang lembut. Namun Sakura merasa ada yang kurang ...

Wanita itu mendesis pelan sambil mengelus perut besarnya. "Sssh, sabar sayang, bentar lagi Papa bakal datang dan bawain kamu makanan."

Ck. Suaminya lama sekali. Sekarang sudah pukul tigabelas lebih delapan menit, tapi batang hidung Sasuke tidak juga muncul. Ke mana sih dia?

Sakura menatap laptopnya yang masih menyala. Sedari tadi ia sudah membuat lanjutan novelnya, sekitar duapuluh tiga halaman telah dirampungkannya. Hanya tinggal bagian resolusi, ending, serta epilog saja.

Netra gioknya menatap meja kerja Sasuke. Ah, baru dua jam ditinggal saja udah kangen begini, padahal setengah jam yang lalu suaminya juga udah telepon, nanyain si Dedek mau pesen makan apa.

Sakura cemberut menunggu suaminya yang belum juga datang.

"Sayang?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja yang dilamunkan sudah ada tepat di samping Sakura. Pria itu meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja, lantas menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura. "Makan gih," bisik Sasuke.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut lucu. "Ya kali aku makan sambil kamu nguyel-uyel aku gitu? Mana nyaman, Sas?"

"Bukannya kalau kangen suka diginiin, ya?"

Memuncak sudah kekesalan Sakura. "Bangun atau aku gak makan?!"

Ya iya, dia kangen, tapi laper juga!

Mulai lagi, mulai lagi. Emang apa salahnya, sih, kalau suami ngelendot bentar? Lagian capai kali nyari makanan begituan di daerah sini. "Em, Sas, kamu nemu rujak manisnya di mana?"

"Internet, minta dimasakkin Ibu." Sasuke bangun dari posisinya semula. Atensi pria itu teralihkan pada program yang sedang dibuka Sakura. Microsoft Word, dengan judul file, "Hola, Mantan!"

Sasuke mengangkat laptop itu ke pangkuannya setelah beberapa kali melirik Sakura yang makan dengan lahap. "Pinjem laptopnya, ya, Sayang."

Anggukan Sakura merestui permintaan Sasuke. Wanita itu masih sibuk dengan makanannya, sedangkan Sasuke mulai membaca untaian kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam program tersebut.

"Kamu buat buku lagi?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari kegiatannya. Wanita itu mengangguk antusias.

"Iya, Sas. Kenapa? Ada yang harus aku revisi?"

"Berdasarkan kisah nyata kamu lagi?" Sasuke menatap istrinya dengan raut muka tak suka. Sedangkan yang ditatap menjadi bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Sasuke yang drastis.

"Emang kenapa kalau itu berdasar kisah nyata? Aku kan juga punya hak buat berbagi pengalaman aku."

Kali ini Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, makin tak suka dengan jawaban Sakura. "Kamu nulis tentang mantan."

"Ya gakpapa dong, kan itu hak aku, Sas."

"Kamu bilang gak punya mantan, Istriku."

Giliran Sakura yang mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Gak punya mantan? Mantan pacar? Emang gak ada, lha dia aja langsung cus nikah sama Sasuke di umurnya yang ke sembilanbelas. Tapi kan mantan pada tulisan Sakura bukan mantan pacar, tapi mantan gebetan. Kenapa Sasuke seserius itu?

"Sasuke Suamiku, tulisan yang kamu baca itu novel. Karya fiksi. Mau aku kasih dalemnya cerita nyata dengan rasio sembilan puluh persen dan fiksinya sepuluh persen atau gimanalah, itu hak aku. Lagian ngapain sih kamu marah-marah? Kan aku nulis tentang mantan gebetan. Plis, ya, aku juga punya mantan gebetan kali," kata Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas panjang yang disusul dengan decakan sebal.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Sabar, sabar, untung cuma mantan gebetan. Berabe kalau Sakura beneran punya mantan pacar terus sekian tahun dari pernikahan mereka, si mantan itu datang dengan tiba-tiba dan merusak hubungan rumah tangga sejoli ini.

"Maaf, kebawa bad mood," gumam Sasuke.

"Kamu sih apa-apa serius. Tahu gak sih sebenernya tujuan aku nulis semasa kehamilan aku? Aku mau produktif. Jangan mentang-mentang aku hamil si Dedek terus kamu suruh istirahat mulu di rumah. Aku juga perlu gerak kali. Udah gitu aku bosen tiap di perpus rumah. Masa bacaannya cuma ada kamus, ensiklopedia, buku-buku kamu yang manajemen bisnis, sastra klasik, aku sampai hafalkan? Itu bacaan berat semua. Bisa-bisa aku malah stress ngebaca itu. Makanya aku mau menuhin perpus rumah kita sama buku-buku ringan macem novel chicklit gaje pengalaman aku, tips-tips alay yang aku bukuin, biografi kamu, autobiografiku, sama perkembangan Baby Uchiha. Aku gak mau anak aku jadi serius banget kek kamu, Sas, manusia juga butuh humor kali. Aku—"

Cup!

"Udah selesai curhatnya?" tanya Sasuke mengerling jenaka, berusaha meredam emosi Sakura yang begitu menggebu.

"Apasih main nyosor-nyosor segala?! Aku belum selesai ngomong!" semprot Sakura dengan galak.

Sasuke menatap perut Sakura, lantas mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Ssssh, jangan marah-marah, Mama. Nanti Baby Uchiha takut," katanya dengan lembut. "Makan lagi, ya?"

Sakura melengos dengan malas. "Gak mau, kamu ngehancurin nafsu makan aku."

Pria itu mendesah pelan. Sabar, Sas, Sabar. Demi Baby Uchiha!

"Terus mau kamu gimana?"

"Aku mau kamu perluas perpus rumah kita, tambahin novel-novel ringan, komik, buku-buku jayus, sama sediain rak buku khusus buat karangan aku."

"Itu doang, kan?"

"Ya, enggaklah, Sasukeku Sayang. Kamu juga harus ngisi rak khusus itu dengan kumpulan cerpen sama puisi buat aku. Titik!"

Wah main-main. "Aku kan gak bisa sastra sama sekali, Sayang."

"Gak bisa apanya? Kamu mau bohongin aku? Kamu lulus sekolah dengan nilai yang bagus-bagus. Dulu waktu sekolah kan juga ada mapel sastra, pastinya kamu bisa dong, ya. Gak perlu ngeles lagi!"

Kalau udah gini mau gimana? Sasuke cuma bisa ngalah sambil berharap Sakura bakalan lupa sama permintaannya yang terakhir.

Pria itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura. "Iyadeh, iya. Asal 'jatahku' jadi dua kali lipat sih gak masalah."

"Mouth, Sasuke! Anak kamu denger!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Menyesapi aroma sang istri.

.

Fin

.

Happy BTC 2016! /tiup terompet/ Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato!

.

A/N:

Yoyoyo! Ini fanfict SasuSaku kedua buat BTC VI. Semoga suka~

Kemarin abis dikasih tahu sama Naara (Hydrilla) tentang prompt wkwkwk gara-gara aku masih belum terlalu paham. Yah semoga aja fanfict kali ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin, juga menghibur dan bermanfaat.

Wanna give me your review?

Sign,

kr-cokelat.


End file.
